


Halloween Drarry

by BlueBelle12345



Series: Drarry Through the Holidays [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Hogwarts Prom, M/M, Promposal, eight year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBelle12345/pseuds/BlueBelle12345
Summary: It’s eighth year, and Halloween is coming up. This can only mean one things: Wizard Prom! Harry and Draco have become friends but will they accept each other’s Promposals? Draco isn’t so sure.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Through the Holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019700
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Halloween Drarry

Harry Potter walked the halls of Hogwarts. What was once his home, now felt like a painful memory. It was October, and therefore, almost Halloween. Every year, Professor Dumbledore had gone all out for halloween. Spiderwebs and enchanted ghosts would line the walls. Floating pumpkins and other spooky things would decorate the school. Harry used to love these things, but now they simply reminded him of the two things he hated most; death and war.   
Maybe coming back for eight year was a bad idea.   
He’d come back reluctantly. He didn’t want to, but he felt bad for worrying his friends. He’d stayed cooped up in Grimmauld Place all summer, with Kreacher being his only companion. Hermione, Ron, and most of his other friends had tried to go off on their own too. Hermione found her parents, and spent most of her summer trying to jog their memory of her. Ron took care of his family, who were distraught over Fred’s death. He was invited to spend the summer with the Weasley’s but he had politely declined. He could barely see Ron without feeling guilty, let alone Mrs. Weasley, or worse, George. His eighth year days were now spent engulfed in his studies or avoiding his friends which, in turn, made him even more guilty. The only good thing that had come out of his return to school was his new friendship with Draco. Draco was helping him feel better, and Harry found he enjoyed the blond’s company. Maybe more than he should. The fact was, Harry Potter had a hopelessly romantic crush on one Draco Malfoy. He knew the blond didn’t return his feelings but still, it was fun to hope. He planned to ask Draco to the Wizard Prom and if Draco didn’t say yes, he’d simply oblivolate him. It was a foolproof plan, really. 

Draco

Draco was hiding in a girl’s bathroom stall. He too, felt like Hogwarts wasn’t as homey as it normally was. Before, he could come to Hogwarts as a way to escape the manor. He could see his friends, study his classes, and be free of the dark magic surrounding his family. Well, that didn’t really apply to his sixth year, but still. Hogwarts had been more of his home than the manor ever had been. Now, it was different. The manor wasn’t so cold and dark anymore, now that his father was in prison. His mother had finally filed for divorce and started cleaning up the manor. Pictures were hung, dark objects were donated, and the manor felt a little more… happy. Hogwarts on the other hand, felt like a war zone. The prejudice against Slytherin’s was even worse than before and any ex death eater was treated as though they had no rights. This is why Draco was hiding in the girl’s bathroom with Myrtle. A group of self proclaimed heroes from Gryffindor had chased him down a corridor and tried to jinx him multiple times. Draco could easily dodge or fight them, but he was on probation and didn't want to risk appearing in court again. So instead he hid. Yes, it was cowardly but hey, he was a Slytherin, wasn’t he?   
Maybe coming back for my eighth year was a bad idea.  
He hadn’t wanted to come back, but he felt like he owed it to his mother. She had always wanted him to get a proper education. Plus, he knew she was worried for him. The only good thing that had come from him coming back for his eight year was his new friendship with Harry. Spending time with Harry helped him in more ways than one. Draco had learned that Harry also had recurring guilt after the war, and the two of them were slowly recovering together. Of course, Draco wished for more than friendship with Harry. Pansy and Blaise- the only other two returning eight years other than Theo Nott -loved to tease him about it. During a game of unbreakable truth or dare, Draco had agreed to ask Harry out to the Wizard Proml, a decision he greatly regretted. Draco didn’t want to ruin his friendship with Harry, but going to the ball with him did sound nice. If he refused then Draco would simply tell him it was a dare and hopefully no bad feelings would remain. He was going to say no, Draco was sure of that. The Golden Boy was straight and didn’t he have a girlfriend? Even if he wasn't straight, or he didn't have a girlfriend, he’d never go out with a guy like me. 

Harry

Harry was waiting nervously for Draco to arrive. He had invited the blond to the room of requirement and was planning to ask him out. He hadn’t prepared anything big or special since he wasn’t really planning on Draco saying yes. He had, however, bought a necklace with a green emerald in the center, in case Draco said yes. 

Draco

Draco was putting a few finishing touches on his outfit. Harry had asked to see him in the room of requirement and Draco was planning on promposing. He’d gotten Harry a little ring in case he said yes. It was milky grey and had an aura about it that just seemed magical. 

Harry

Draco finally came. He was a couple minutes late. 

“Fashionably late,” he said when I pointed it out. I don’t know about that but he sure was in fashion. His outfit hugged his body perfectly, and he looked great. “So Potter, what did you call me here for? What problem do you need me to solve this time?” 

“Well, I actually had something I was wanting to ask you.”

“What is it?”

“Wouldyougotothewizardpromwithme?” His eyes narrowed. 

“What did you say?”

“Well, I asked if you’d go to the dance with me and-”

“I know perfectly well what you said, what I want to know is why,”

“Um, because I wanted to?” He started pacing the floors and muttering under his breath.

“No. You're straight. You’re Harry bloody Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World. You’re the Boy Who Lived.”

“Um, guess I’m the Bi Who Lived, now.”

“Potter, now is not the time for jokes! Who put you up to this? It was Weaslette, right? Aren’t you guys a couple?”

“No! Also, her name is Ginny and we broke up at the beginning of the school year. We didn’t tell people though, since we didn't want to make a big deal out of it.”

“So you aren’t pulling a joke on me?” 

“No, of course not.” I got down on one knee and held out the necklace box. “Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you do me the honor of being my Prom date?” 

“Oh Potter, yes. A million times yes.”


End file.
